


Of Shrimp Canapes and Coleslaw

by saccharineflower (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst?, Arranged Marriage, Crack, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Jongin grins and mouth the last lyrics.'what are you waiting for?'





	Of Shrimp Canapes and Coleslaw

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> Also, this is a birthday gift for a special friend :)
> 
> Love you, always!!!! /huuuuugggss/

 

He takes the fancy looking, rectangular invitation with his left hand. The left side of his lips turned up ward while the other side is threatening to turn up, too.

 

"So.. How's it?"

 

Kyungsoo detached his stare at the pale violet, dusty looking paper to look at Jongin. The younger has this smile in his lips that makes his heart wants to do some somersaults. Instead, Kyungsoo grins and slaps the invitation in his hand when Jongin gets a hold of his wrist with a loud 'tsk'. The younger is giving him a stern look that only makes him barks a laugh.

 

Jongin rolls his eyes but leans sideways on the door frame of Kyungsoo's room.

 

"It's.." fancy? Beautiful? Perfect?

 

"What?" Jongin asks, almost like a whisper and he put his hands inside his pale raw amber colored slacks.

 

Kyungsoo watches how the other leans his head on the doorframe, a bit leaning forward too that makes his back almost bending, just a bit. It's like Jongin's coaxing the answer out of him the way he leans forward. And the way he smiles at Kyungsoo, a bit teasing but so fond.

 

"It looks.." he looks at the invitation again. The velvety feeling of the cover on his fingertips, the hand written words engraved on the scented paper, and his favorite part: the wax seal to complete it off elegantly. He looks at Jongin again with a wan smile.

 

"It looks magical.." he whispers. "I like it."

 

Jongin smiles. And straighten up from his position.

 

"I'm glad you like it," the younger says earnestly.

 

He tries to hide the grin. But its no use when Jongin snickers that makes him looks up at the younger again. He glares, confused.

 

Jongin dismissed it with a wave.

 

"Nothing. I'm just glad you like it."

 

\------

 

Kyungsoo stares at his own self in front of the vanity mirror. Baekhyun, beside him, touches his hair in attempt to arrange it for a better look and just end up ruining it; giving his hair a look just like a spike hair. He ends up rearranging it again.

 

When Baekhyun tries to touch his chest packet, he slaps the hand that made the other hiss.

 

"Man, calm down. It's Jongin's birthday," the other tells him as he looks at his face again. The pale peach color of his lips, courtesy of his 'virgins' liptint as Baekhyun names it.

 

"I know," he replies, irritated, in attempt to mask the anxiety and nervousness in his nerves. He shakes his hands and looks at Baekhyun again, who saunters towards him with a smile.

 

The other leans in and kisses his cheek soundly with a loud laugh. An action that baffled him years ago, but grew up to it now because he knows it eases him up even for a bit.

 

"You okay now?" Baekhyun asks.

 

He looks at his friend and blinks, giving Baekhyun a nod and a reassuring smile.

 

\-----

 

The classical music playing on the ground hall makes him looks around. He scans the place, for he didn't get the chance to do so earlier when he came in with Baekhyun and Sehun. The orchestra band, near the stairs are playing softly. Kyungsoo can say they changed the octave of the musical piece they're playing.

 

Sehun hums beside him and he hums along, too. It's after some seconds that he realized Sehun isn't humming to some rendition of Schumann's musical piece.

 

Instead, when he looks at the younger, Sehun is humming to every piece of canape he puts inside his mouth. He frowns, doesn't really understand how could Sehun eats a piece of biscuit with shrimp as a topping and then goes to some chocolate tarts.

 

"Dude, you're disgusting," Chanyeol mutters under his breath as he sits at the chair across Kyungsoo. The latter looks at Sehun and laughs when the younger tries to swallow the food with a grimace.

 

Kyungsoo swears that other people are staring at Sehun. And basically judging Sehun's friends for hanging out with the disgusting kid, which is him and Chanyeol. He can't wait for Baekhyun to join the table.

 

"I'm enjoying the food," Sehun grumbles. "Besides, it makes the girls here disgusted. No one would want to betroth their daughter with a eater like me," he adds like a matter of fact.

 

Just when Chanyeol's about to reply, Baekhyun walks in while tugging on his suit and sits begrudgingly. Kyungsoo looks at him curiously. He wonders what made Baekhyun acts grumpy and thinks of asking. But Sehun beats him to it.

 

"What is it?" the youngest said with his mouth full of shrimp.

 

"Man, can't you be a little prim?" Baekhyun says, disgust written all over his face. The latter pulls away with a grimace when Sehun looks at him while holding a another canape. This time, the topping's not a shrimp. But a fucking ball of shredded cabbage dipped in some sauerkraut sauce.

 

"Nope. This is like, the only coleslaw I approved," The other says defensively. Kyungsoo laughs because Sehun hates coleslaw. It's a feat if you ever made him eat a burger with shredded cabbage.

 

"I think I'm betrothed," Baekhyun grumbles and attempts to sit properly without ruining the chair cloth. His eyebrows are furrowed while dissecting the chicken thigh on Sehun's wide plate.

 

"Obama, what are you doing?" Sehun asks accusingly at Baekhyun. The latter looks at him. Or glares at him.

 

"I'm trying to turn Joohyun off," Baekhyun whispered. Kyungsoo snickers because he knows Joohyun is the last girl Baekhyun would want to be married with. Sehun almost choke at Baekhyun's words.

 

"Joohyun?! Fuck, yes! Eat that nasty thing!" the younger snaps as he pushes his plate towards Baekhyun. "Make sure to turn her off and her mother. And make sure to tell them things about me. Good things about me," Sehun pleads with pride.

 

"Tell them he's gonna take his masteral at Wayward," Chanyeol butts in while crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Kyungsoo sighs and takes a sip of his wine. And looks at Baekhyun.

 

"You can just ask Taeyeon out, you know," Kyungsoo says. But Baekhyun just groans, throwing a chicken leg's bone sadly.

 

"She was there when their mom told me Joohyun loves silk for a dress," the other reasons.

 

"A dress. Not a wedding dress," Kyungsoo reassures.

 

"Still! It must be weird," the other grumbles again.

 

He's about to retort when he hears the tug of a chair. He looks over his right just in time to see Soojung already sitting at Sehun's right side. The girl huffs and sneers at Chanyeol when the latter throws a napkin at her.

 

"Nice cousin you there," Soojung barks. Kyungsoo laughs at that. She's the only girl he's not aloof of. He's actually pretty comfortable around her. Too comfortable to assume his parents wants her for him.

 

"I don't want to be here," she mopes. "I don't want to be engaged," she adds.

 

The last part of her words are the last thing they all heard.

 

"You're engaged?" Chanyeol almost shout.

 

"Hmpf?!" Sehun gasps, bread crumbs flying out of his mouth.

 

"To whom?!" Kyungsoo asked confusedly while Baekhyun continues to choke on a chicken bone or something.

 

"I don't even know," Soojung huffs.

 

Another voice joins them and Kyungsoo doesn't even get a time to adjust or prepare his self. Baekhyun looks at him subtly as the former wipes the excess sauce of the chicken skin.

 

"Can I join?"

 

"Yow, birthday boy! Soojung's engaged!" Baekhyun guffaws. The said girl just mope more.

 

"That's great?" the birthday celebrant said. Jongin looks around at the table and looks at Soojung again.

 

"It's your fault. If this celebration didn't happen," the beautiful lady mumbles to herself.

 

Jongin laughs and sits on the chair on Kyungsoo's left side.

 

"It's bound to happen. On a celebration or not," Jongin reasons and Kyungsoo agrees internally.

 

"I think I'll be on the market, too," Jongin adds absentmindedly. Kyungsoo feels his body froze at those words. If Jongin notices, the latter didn't say anything and just continue to act casually.

 

"If it's Joohyun, you have to say no," Sehun warns that Jongin only laughs at but assures the other that yeah, he won't let himself be betrothed with a girl his best friend is inlike with.

 

The whole hall dims and the shallow darkness still blinds Kyungsoo despite it still being visible.

 

"I think I need to go now," Jongin tells them and there's a lingering hand on his lowerback.

 

They all stand up and Jongin's hand are still on his back, and Kyungsoo dares to say it slides a bit lower. Almost at the upper hump of his backside.

 

"I'll go now," a whisper on his nape. It sends a tingly feeling on his nape down to his spine. It's not helpful too that Jongin's still holding his back.

 

And then he's gone.

 

Kyungsoo tries to ignore the feeling of longingness inside him. Instead, he looks over at the wide tribune in the middle of the hall, wide enough for a couple of paired dancers to perform. It's not high, just a foot or two high, he guess. He thinks Jongin will take his 23 ladies there.

 

Mr. Kim stands on a platform near the tribune and smiles at the guests for tonight's celebration. He's in some black suit with red bowtie. His posture, still in stance and very much like Jongin's, just bigger if he looks at it better. He got older as the years pass by. But Kyungsoo can still see why Jongin's mother got too many white hairs, worrying of treachery by the old man.

 

Kim Jaejoong, is by far the most beautiful man he's ever seen who's in his late 40s.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to greatly thank all the people here, who are willing to celebrate this special occasion," Jaejoong starts. "My son, Jongin's 23rd birthday only will happen once. Our family being so greatful and happy to see all of you is a big understatement.."

 

The next words are all mumbles now in Kyungsoo's ears. His attention is all drawn now on the lining up beside the tribune. Ladies in their pretty dresses, different styles and types are lining up for Jongin to dance.

 

He can see Soojung flattening her green dress on her stomach.

 

"Why is she wearing seaweeds," Sehun not so discreetly says which Chanyeol laughs at.

 

But Kyungsoo thinks she looks beautiful.

 

Seulgi is the first one to dance with Jongin. Kyungsoo didn't even notice that Jongin steps up at the tribune because he's too preoccupied staring at Soojung.

 

_He hopes it stays that way for a life time._

 

Seulgi is a one good dancer. She can stay up on beat, even much elegant than Soojung when she sways and leans her upper back. Her hair falling gracefully at her back and sways on the other way, opposite from her moves. It's incredible to watch. But Kyungsoo can feel his throat contracting at the way Jongin holds her lower back.

 

The dance comes to its denouement, and Seulgi bows gracefully while Jongin raises her hand lightly.

 

The next one is Naeun. In which Kyungsoo doesn't dwell in. He feels a bit relieved because the lady is already engaged with Taemin, Jongin's very own cousin. The dance comes like a wind. Or Kyungsoo just didn't give it a mind or thought.

 

And next is Joohyun. And Taeyeon. In which he doesn't think too much about, too. Hyoyeon comes in, Jongin's cousin and Doyeon, Jongin's very much own sister. It's funny to say that he's one of the 'candidates' to be betrothed to her. In which Jongin disagreed for immensely.

 

There comes Chungha, another cousin and Taemin's sister. He knows her very well for she's his dance instructor. And one of the reasons of their, Jongin and him, misunderstandings.

 

He smiles at himself, at the memory of their reunion that time after he explained that Chungha is just a friend, and that he was not keeping things from Jongin's knowledge.

 

The next one is Sohee. And Kyungsoo almost laugh at the flicker of frown in Jongin's face. Kyungsoo used to like her. Admire her. But that's just it.

 

The whole hall errupts in laughter and guffaws when Jennie, Jongin's sister raise her hand for his brother to take. The celebrant laughs and Kyungsoo finds himself smiling as the sound dies in bed of other laughter around. This one bu far is the most enjoyable dance performance of that night. Jennie even put a small crown on top of Jongin's styled hair. Jongin didn't even complain. He's all smiley at her sister.

 

Jongin's face morphs with emotion when Mrs. Kim steps onto the tribune. Her smile full of pride and fondness. Jongin holds, embraces her for some seconds before they start to dance.

 

It's more significant. More radiant and ardent. Jongin is smiling and leaning the whole duration of time. Mrs. Kim shed tears and the son wipes it with his thumbs. They hugged for the last time. Mrs. Kim pats Jongin's chest before stepping down out of the low stage.

 

Kyungsoo thought the dance has ended. It's not a must. But it's 'traditional' to dance with a special someone, especially a mother or a sister, at the very end of the performance. Or atleast, that's what their lives and life status states. Kyungsoo wonders why.

 

And Soojung steps up at the tribune. Kyungsoo's heartbeat stops for a moment. _What is this?_ But there's nothing special the way Jongin meets her hand and body. There's nothing special the way they dance, just like the former ones except Jongin's mother.

 

Kyungsoo was about to put his heart at ease when Soojung steps down from the stage when the music comes to a halt. The lights on the tribune comes off. And murmurs and whispers are shared around. Chanyeol and Sehun come closer to him and Baekhyun grips his wrist tightly.

 

"What's happening?" Chanyeol asks. His hands are heavy on top of Kyungsoo's narrow shoulders.

 

"Maybe Jongin will perform a Elvis Presley song," Sehun muses with a shrug.

 

"It better be Jailhouse Rock or I'm ditching this place," Chanyeol retorts.

 

The lights comes on, seconds passed when the orchestra band starts again with another piece. And its sweet. The sound is sweet and speaks of romance, though it is still can be lined from the pieces earlier, and too bland to compare with Pachelbel's Canon.

 

Jongin's still standing at the low stage. The music goes on. The guests try to just focus and be in silent, just like Kyungsoo. But his heart and mind are anything but. His heart can't stop from beating too fast from the anxiety. And his mind is screaming too many questions.

 

Despite the lack of progress on the stage, Jongin still standing there like he knows what's going on, and Kyungsoo thinks he, too, knows what's going on. Knows what will happen. Seems like Baekhyun, too, knows. If the way he touch Kyungsoo's wrist and squeezes his left hand.

 

Then there, a lady steps up from on the tribune. Her cheeks are bunching up from the cheerful smile. Her hair, thick and naturally brown, not as smooth as Seulgi's or Soojung's but it looks perfect on her. Her dress, cream and big floats like its light when in fact it's too heavy to carry on in hands, what more in body. But it fits like a second skin to her.

 

Jongin smiles and raise his hand, waiting for her to comply. The lady offers her hand, putting her soft looking hand on top of Jongin's, pliantly.

 

And they starts to dance.

 

Jongin put his left hand on her waist, while he holds upward her left hand. They sway to the beat, to the melody of music. She bows her head down when Jongin smiles politely and his smile grows wide, dimples on his cheek showing.

 

Amidst dancing, they lost track of the beat and the two smiles in embarrassment as the crowd awes at the pair up stage.

 

Jongin looks happy, looks good up there. Kyungsoo squeeze Baekhyun's hand back as his throat tightens. His eyes feel warm and the pair dancing at the stage turns blurry in his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo's is in the crowd. One of the audience at crowd. Jongin is up there dancing with a beautiful, elegant but cheeky lady.

 

But why does Kyungsoo feels like he can feel every steps of Jongin's pad on top of his feet, and heart? Crashing them with every step along the beat?

 

\-----

 

The gathering proceeds. Wines are served and canapes are snatched again by Sehun when he saw Joohyun dancing with his older brother, Donghae.

 

Kyungsoo picks on his oyster clams, tapping the edge with his fork making the clam bounces and produces clanking sound.

 

"You okay?" Baekhyun whispers.

 

He can't even nod. Can't even think. There are too many questions. Too many whats and hows. Too many unanswerable thoughts.

 

He doesn't noticed when Baekhyun looks up at someone, only nudging him and he looks up, seeing Soojung standing beside him.

 

"What?" he asks flatly.

 

Soojung huffs. Her sass is still there. But she looks away. Kyungsoo frowns.

 

"Come on, our parents are looking for us," the lady tells her. He stand up mindlessly and without sparing Baekhyun or their table a glance.

 

He walks ahead of Soojung. He feels a thin hand hooking in his left arm a bit harshly. Looking back, he sees it's just Soojung. So he lets her.

 

The walk from their table to their parents table are not long but he can feel the fatigue just by looking at it. Because there, at the table, are their parents along with the Kims and _another pair of Kims._ And Jongin. And the _lady_ from the last dance.

 

He composed his own self internally before slowing down walking. Soojung seems to tightens her hold on his arm. He wants to tell her encouraging words. But he, himself doesn't know why she's acting nervously. Also, he's anxious, too.

 

"Oh, there they are!" Soojung's mom says cheerfully. Ten pair of eyes land at them and Kyungsoo must be used to this. Especially, Soojung. For a model, she acts like nothing but.

 

Both of them bow down and he offers a polite smile. His smile turns fond when it lands on her mother's, who motions for them to sit down.

 

"We're glad to meet you," a soft voice mutters. Kyungsoo looks at the elderly woman, and he thinks she's the mother.

 

"Ah, I almost forgot. Kyungsoo, Soojung. This is _Jinkyung_ ," Jaejoong informs happily.

 

Of course. Jinkyung. A top model like Soojung. Even taller than Soojung. He heard she's taller than _him_.

 

Kyungsoo forced a smile and he's glad he did. Or so he thinks. But he thinks yes, he did. Jinkyung smiles and offers a hand.

 

He almost choke at the sight of a ring on her ring finger.

 

He knows he should hold the hand. Shake it. And even squeeze it politely like a proper man to let her know he's not up to no good. That he's a friend. Or acquaintance. He knows he should. Or atleast one them. So he's thankful when Soojung offers her hand.

 

Jinkyung smiles widely this time with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

 

"Hi!" she says too cheerfully, albeit genuinely. "I'm a fan!" she says excitedly.

 

Soojung laughs giddily beside him.

 

"I'm a fan, too," Soojung says.

 

Kyungsoo then offers his hand, ignoring the burning stare at the side of his head.

 

"Hello, good evening," he says politely. "It's nice to meet you," he adds. He also bows at the others and Soojung follows through his action.

 

"Is your voice really that deep?" Jinkyung's mother asks while grasping her chest and the table errupts in soft laughers.

 

"Yes, it is," he says with a shy smile. Despite being worried from the things and situation, it always flusters him when a person take notice of his voice or his good appearance. Right now is not an exception.

 

"Kyungsoo here is really a full of suprises," Soojung offers. It appears like they know each other very well. It is true. But it may lead on to assumptions. He doesn't mind, though. He doesn't want to add more dramas.

 

"Of course!" Jinkyung's mom replies. "Doh's would never raise a discourteous man," she adds on.

 

Kyungsoo agrees at that. He's proud of that matter.

 

"Anyway, I bet you know why we called you here," Mr. Doh says with a teasing tone. Kyungsoo would tease back his father, even if in front of other people. Even with the people he just met. It feels good to show how close and comfortable he is with his parents. But not now. He can't.

 

"Why don't you two sit?" Mrs. Kim says and Kyungsoo complies. Soojung, again, just follows through.

 

He looks at his parents and Jongin's parents, even at Soojung's, silently hoping for further explanation. The mothers look at each others and it reminds Kyungsoo of his mother's knitting club every Sunday morning.

 

It's Jaejoong who broke the silence.

 

"Jongin and Jinkyung here are a good match, aren't they?" the man says.

 

Kyungsoo already _knows_. At the back of his mind, he already _knows_.

 

He nods approvingly, a smile plastered on his face.

 

Jinkyung bows her head down in embarrassment, a blush on her cheeks. But she quickly recovers and looks at them again straight at the eyes.

 

 _Oh_ , Kyungsoo thinks. _A great combination of shy and audacious. Jongin would definitely like her,_ he thinks bitterly.

 

"They should get to know each other, right?" Jinkyung's father says, in which Kyungsoo and Soojung agree on again.

 

"Would you like to, Jongin?" Jaejoong points at his son.

 

And there is, Kyungsoo looks at Jongin, sitting beside Jinkyung. And he can't look away. If its because of how Jongin stares at him, or how _they_ , Jongin and Jinkyung, must be look good together, he doesn't know. Maybe both. It stabs like a knife.

 

"Yeah," Jongin's raspy voice says.

 

Kyungsoo suddenly feels cold. Soojung's arm feels like a claw. Jinkyung's peeking eyes on Jongin hurts to look at.

 

"That would be lovely," Jongin says again. Its void of any emotion. It sounds so cold. So cold.

 

But then, Jongin smiles and spare Jinkyung a glance. It's just a second. Or two. But the image of Jongin and Jinkyung looking at each other, Kyungsoo can feel it being engrave deeply in his heart and mind. In his whole system. Again, he tries to ignore.

 

"How about you and Soojung?" Mrs. Kim asks.

 

"Mom," Jongin whispers softly, but there's a warning in his voice.

 

"What? It's just natural to ask them about it. They're engaged," Mrs. Kim replies. 

 

Jongin's eyes widen. Seconds after when they land on Kyungsoo and Soojung, betrayal on his face. Kyungsoo feels like laughing.

 

Soojung's hand tightens around his forearm.

 

"We'll talk about it later," she says softly. And Kyungsoo's really glad she's here. "We must enjoy our freedom first before wedding, right? We're not even finished mastering our degrees," she adds on and Kyungsoo saw that Mr. Jung averts his eye. Mrs. Jung looks at her daughter wearily.

 

"Would you mind if we dance?" Jongin suddenly butts in, hand motioning to Jinkyung beside him.

 

The parents are more than happy to give their permission.

 

Kyungsoo stand up too, smiling to the parents and holding onto Soojung's waist while the latter puts a hand on his shoulder. Jongin looks at them and a flicker of something flashes onto his eyes. Kyungsoo ignores it. He must. Soojung smiles at him when she caught his eyes for a moment.

 

"I can stand,"

 

Both of them look at Jongin gaping at Jinkyung as the latter stands up with difficulty because of her huge dress. She wiggles a bit and kicks her dress to stand properly. Jinkyung cocks an eyebrow to Jongin when she caught her staring at her in shock.

 

"What?" she half snaps.

 

Jongin chuckles and shakes his head, almost smiling to his own self.

 

"Nothing."

 

Kyungsoo looks away. _He must_.

 

"I like her already," Soojung whispers near to his ear. He nods.

 

They walk, he and Soojung at the hall. The music playing is some new released song and Soojung sings along with it.

 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun comes to them. Sehun is holding a tray full of canape. He grimace.

 

"You sure you're not full?" he asks. Sehun just shrugs and dips a shrimp canape on a fucking chocolate syrup. Disgusting.

 

"You're pregnant," he accuses.

 

"Great," Sehun replies. "A child without partner? Ideal."

 

They all laugh. Baekhyun's about to say something when a hand touches his neck. Baekhyun shrieks and shivers from the cold hand.

 

Kyungsoo laughs internally when Baekhyun looks over just to see a Taeyeon dying of laughter while holding a cold bottle of beer.

 

"Where did you get that?" the other two says at the same time and Taeyeon points at the table serving buffet.

 

"Good. More canapes," Sehun chirps.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun part away with them to get some beers, too.

 

He smiles and about to hold her hand but a person comes into his view. Or a back comes into his vision. Soojung looks at the person and just shrugs.

 

"Can you talk with Jinkyung for a while?" Jongin's tone is not even asking. He's talking to Soojung.

 

Soojung shrugs, again. "Why not?"

 

She saunters towards Jinkyung who's talking animatedly with Doyeon and Jennie.

 

Jongin pivots and looks at _him._

 

"Let's talk."

 

That's and Jongin grips on his forearm tightly.

 

\-----

 

"Let me go!" Kyungsoo screams again but Jongin's hand is steel-strong. He knows there's nothing he can do more. He's been shoving Jongin away since inside the elevator and all the way to here but the latter just grips on his arm tighter.

 

It's the highest floor part of the hotel. He knows. He _knows_ very well. This is the floor owns by Jongin. Safest place to talk. Safest place to kiss. Safest place to break a heart.

 

Jongin shoves his back on a wall and towers over him, eyes sneering, pointedly at him.

 

"What was that?! You're _engaged_?!" Jongin angry voice booms at the whole hallway. Even a person at each other's end of the hallway would hear it echoes.

 

"Why?! Fuck you! Aren't you, _too_?!" he tells Jongin loudly, pushing Jongin again on the chest.

 

"Is that why?! Is that why you told me _no_?" Jongin is seething. His breathe, ragged and heavy. Kyungsoo would love this Jongin. Would love this Jongin in other circumstance.

 

"Why are we arguing about this?! You have Jinkyung now!" he's seething, too. He's mad. He's hurt. He's in pain. He wants to laugh it all.

 

"Yeah? Well, what the fuck is that?! With Soojung?" Jongin asks, his anger visible at every nerve. He's trembing. And Kyungsoo almost, almost touch his forearm to calm him. To sooth him.

 

"We're engaged," he states plainly.

 

Jongin looks sideway and laughs dryly. Kyungsoo wants to laugh, too.

 

"Is that why?"

 

No answer.

 

"Is that why you said no?"

 

No answer.

 

Jongin slams a palm beside his head that made him cowers a bit.

 

"What?!" he bites back.

 

"Is that why you said no when I _proposed_?!" Jongin's mad. And his eyes are red. His nostrils are flaring. And kyungsoo just want to cry.

 

"No.." he says dejectedly, his head down. "I just found out today.."

 

Silence.

 

"I guess it really is my fault. Damn grand celebrations," Jongin whispers.

 

"Well, do you like her?" Jongin pesters.

 

"Who?" he tries.

 

"You know who. Do you?" Jongin pesters again.

 

"It doesn't matter," he says. He pushes Jongin lightly on the chest again in attempt to escape. But Jongin slams him again on the wall, not letting go of his forearm this time.

 

"It does! It does to _me_!" the taller leans in, their noses and foreheads are almost touching. Again, Kyungsoo would love this position if in different circumstance.

 

"What about Jinkyung then?! You _knew_ , right? You knew you're engaged!" he fights back. He doesn't want to but he has to. If Jongin wants to be a dumbfuck, then so he is too.

 

The flicker of guilt in Jongin's eyes is an enough answer.

 

He tries to shove Jongin's arms again. But he's just hurting himself. Jongin's grip feels like a tight chain.

 

"You fucker, let go of me!" he screams.

 

"Why are we even fighting about this?!" Jongin screams back. He just continue to move harshly, punching Jongin's chest at his best.

 

"Why are we even fighting over this," Jongin lets go of his forearm this time but leans in, his body trapping Kyungsoo at the wall.

 

Jongin holds onto his waist and digs his face where Kyungsoo's shoulder and neck connect.

 

"You're the one who brought me here," he replies tiredly. He can still feel the burn of Jongin's grip. The tight, circling burn on his skin. It feels hot and tingly.

 

Jongin leans back, face's wet, crunching up with new set of tears as he close his eyes and leans his forehead to Kyungsoo's.

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, too. They're too warm. He's tired of crying.

 

"I don't want this.. Please.. Give _us_ a chance,"

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes tightly as tears comes out. Jongin grips onto his waist. Desperately. Begging.

 

"Let's run away from here. Kyungsoo.." Please. Please..

 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes to see Jongin's face so close. Jongin's forehead feels warm against his. Perspiration sticking them on.

 

"No, we can't.." he says softly. He can feel himself close to breaking down as a whimper comes out of him even in his tight lipped.

 

"You must _marry her_. And I'll be _faithful_ to Soojung.." he tries again. But Jongin just sniffles, cries harder. Louder. Jongin's trembling and he hates it. Jongin shouldn't be like this.

 

"You can't be like this. We've talked about this months ago. Jongin.. We can't.." he still tries. Its not the first time they talk about this. It's not the first time that he sees Jongin like this. Sometimes, he's in Jongin's position. Begging and desperate for a chance.

 

But this is the first time Jongin breaks down talking about this.

 

"Jongin, listen to me.." he cups Jongin's defined jaw, feels it in his palms. He tries to memorize the shape and how soft Jongin's skin is as he tries to talk some sense to him. He tries to make Jongin looks at him.

 

"You'll date her. You'll like her. I know you will. She's just like your typical type. Jongin," he straighten Jongin's face again to look at him when the other looks away and tries to shove his hands.

 

"You'll like her.. You'll marry her. You'll love her. You will have her kids," he tries to smile. Tears taste saltier this time.

 

"Jongin.. Please.. For me.. Do this for me.." he begs.

 

Jongin continues to cry. His head bow down low and Kyungsoo doesn't know what to do. He wants to do something. He leans in and tries to hold Jongin's trembling hands. Jongin's trembling forearm. He tries to hug him but he can't. He just can't.

 

He slumps back at the wall as he cries himself, too.

 

 _This is where it ends,_ he thought.

 

After some minutes of sniffling and wiping tears at this silent hallway, Jongin looks at him and chuckles. His looking bloated and lips red from biting.

 

"Let's go back," the taller whispers.

 

Jongin offers a hand. Kyungsoo stares at it before a mixture of laugh and whimper comes out of his mouth. He swats the hand away and puts a palm on his mouth to stops more embarrassing, painful sound of cries come out.

 

Jongin laughs shakily too as a tear streams down his tanned cheek.

 

"Come on, on the bathroom. Wash your face," Jongin offers.

 

Jongin walk first and Kyungsoo follows. Jongin looks back at him and he stops.

 

"Go, just walk," he tells Jongin and the latter walk again. He follows.

 

 

The feeling of cold water in his face feels so refreshing and painful at the same time. Feels like an open wound that got splashed by water.

 

He splash another handful of water again in his face and blinks several times. He off the faucet and straighten his posture to look at the mirror. He looks at his side to see Jongin already wiping his face dry.

 

Jongin looks at him and offers the extra dry tissue that he accepts timidly. He wipes at his chin and the rest of his face. He took care of the edgy part of his face, where lining of his hair start. He doesn't want prying questions from their friends.

 

He tosses the tissue at the nearby bin and turn around just to see Jongin standing so close. His breath hitched. Jongin's too close.

 

"Can I _kiss_ you?" Jongin asks. He looks up and Jongin looks to troubled. He must know it's wrong. He must know it's wrong.

 

He stares and he doesn't want the frown on Jongin's eyebrows. He pokes it with his point finger and sighs.

 

"Okay," he answers. He breathes.

 

Jongin holds his forearms and leans in. Jongin's stare is intent. So does Kyungsoo's.

 

Kyungsoo close his eyes to escape that look, that stare, that longingness in those deep black eyes. He focuses on the kiss. It's coming.

 

A pair of warm lips touches his. And not even a second, it dettached.

 

"Fuck, I _can't_ ," Jongin says with a dry laugh.

 

"I'll just _want for more_ ,"

 

Kyungsoo laughs at that. He shoves Jongin away with a smile.

 

"Let's go?" he asks.

 

"No. Go. Let me rest here for a bit," comes the taller's answer.

 

He guess his worry morphs onto his face as Jongin gives him a reassuring smile after a couple sniff.

 

"Go, Kyungsoo," Jongin says softly.

 

_He's letting me go.._

 

"Okay.." he replies. He contemplates for a moment before he looks at Jongin again.

 

"Jongin, remember," he says as he saunter towards the door of the comfort room. He looks back at the man when he steps outside. "You'll date her and you'll marry her. Jinkyung is beautiful-"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Just go out," Jongin dismiss with a light laugh.

 

Kyungsoo bow his head down and smiles.

 

"Okay,"

 

Jongin's leather shoes is the last thing he saw when the comfort room's door closes.

 

' _Jongin needs comfort. It's not a comfort room for nothing'_

 

Kyungsoo almost laugh at his own thought.

 

\-----

 

The hall is still buzzing, _Fifty Shades of Grey'_ s soundtrack blasting at the speakers.

 

The crowd is packed but he makes out Baekhyun dancing with Jennie in some odd moves that don't even fit with the song. Sehun shouts at him to come closer and he complies.

 

Soojung is busy singing the lyrics to Jinkyung who laughs. A carefree girl. Doesn't even look bothered that Jongin isn't here. She's just like Jongin's type. It leaves a bitter taste at the pit of his stomach.

 

Soojung glaces at him and looks back at Jinkyung, just to look back at him again, worried. She seems to excuse herself and Jinkyung widens her eyes and smiles while she nods. Soojung touches the girl's forearm and they both chuckles.

 

They're friends now, perhaps.

 

Soojung walks, excusing herself to not get crushed with other bodies, and comes to him with a smile.

 

"What happened?" she asks, half screamed because of the music blasting.

 

"Nothing," he assures.

 

"It's _not_ nothing. Come on! Let's dance!" Soojung screams as she raises both of Kyungsoo's hands with her hands. The latter chuckles.

 

Soojung scoots closer and hugs his neck, her slender arms snaking on his nape. She puts her chin on top of his right shoulder.

 

"I'm not drunk. But I'll dance. Dance the lack of freedom I have," she leans back and smiles at him. She's so close. And Kyungsoo finds comfort at that.

 

"You're my bestfriend," Soojung grins. "So I don't want you sad! Come on! Dance the pain away!" Soojung screams again and crosses her wrists at the top her head to do some weird moves.

 

Kyungsoo laughs as his heart cracks at the sight of Jongin coming back and slowly, so slowly but gently snaking a hand on Jinkyung's lower back.

 

Soojung spins around and then hugs him as she shouts the lyrics in front of Kyungsoo's face. Not minding the curious looks she gets.

 

" _Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_!" Soojung screams in front of his face and he laughs, his cheeks bunching up from the wide grin on his face.

 

He scoots closer to Soojung when he sees Jinkyung offering a drink to Jongin in his peripheral view. He hugs Soojung tightly and digs his face on her bony but soft skin, just on her shoulder.

 

Soojung hums the lyrics while patting his back. They sway to the melody of the song.

 

He looks up just when the music's about to end and accidentally locked eye with Jongin.

 

Jongin grins and mouth the last lyrics.

 

' _what are you waiting for_?'

 

He shakes his head with a chuckle and puts his chin on Soojung's shoulder again.


End file.
